violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Andres
Andres Calixto - najlepszy przyjaciel Leóna. Gra go Nicolas Garnier,a w Polskiej wersji głosu użycza mu Karol Jankiewicz. Charakter Roztrzepany,asertywny,życzliwy-tymi słowami można opisać Andres'a. Należał do paczki ale nie jest już zły jak Ludmiła. Nie jest bardzo inteligentny,trzeba parę razy powtórzyć i wytłumaczyć,żeby zrozumiał. Mimo tych cech jest bardzo opiekuńczy,zwłaszcza,jeśli chodzi o jego siostrę,Laurę,którą bardzo kocha. Jego drugą miłością jest muzyka,i próbuje mieć trzecią miłość- dziewczynę,ale jak na razie ciężko mu to wychodzi. Andres chociaż na ogół jest pewny siebie,jest też bardzo wrażliwy i nie raz zdarza mu się popłakać,np. kiedy Andrea z nim zerwała lub na "pogrzebie" jego pluszaka. Andres jest przyzwyczajony że dziewczyny mu dają kosza. Nie może sobie znaleźć dziewczyny przez aż 3 sezony... Współczuję mu... Wygląd Andres ma ciemne włosy,ciemne oczy i jest najlepszym przyjacielem Leona.. Andres zwykle nosi kolorowe koszule lub bluzki,spodnie i trampki. W 1 sezonie miał często bardzo kolorowe ubrania,np. na zdjęciu z podpisem "Andres w sezonie 1". Andres jest sympatyczny.. Kardozo go nie lubi bo ciągle go wygania żeby siedzieć z Emmą... Więc namówił Andresa na pomoc żeby mieć Olgę (Olga pracuję u Germana ) Andres chodzi do Studia 21 Andresa gra : Nicolás Garnier .. Biografia Sezon 1 Na samym początku Andres należy do paczki wraz z Leónem,Natty i Ludmiłą. Tak jak reszta paczki jest czarną owcą w Studio 21. Jednak nie długo po parnastu odcinkach on i León oddalają się od Ferró i jej służącej, a w rezultacie chłopcy odchodzą a tej grupy. Kiedy były wyniki w castingu,a Tomas i Ludmiła zdobyli główną role,a Tomas zrezygnował,na jego miejsce przyszedł León. León mówi Andres'owi,że wolałbym występować z Violettą. By pomóc Verdas'owi,chłopak posunął się do raczej nie przemyślanych kroków. Kiedy Gregorio go przyłapuje i grozi mu,że powie o tych "psikusach" Pablo i Antonio,zmusza go,by był jego "szpiegiem". Jednak po czasie chłopak pęka i w Restó wyjawia wszystko Pablo. Sezon 2 Już w pierwszym odcinku widzimy dwie cechy z charakteru Andres'a- głupiutki i uparty. Głupiutki,bo przychodzi na imprezę U-Mix'u,w stroju ragbisty,a to jest impreza w stylu Disco. A uparty to dlatego,iż usilnie próbuje znaleźć sobie dziewczynę-na torze zagaduje do Lary,która nie jest nim bardzo zainteresowana i tłumaczy jak do dziecka,że "nie". W następnych odcinkach Andres chodzi z córką burmistrza Emmą,jednak ta miłość kończy się z resztą jak wszystkie Andres'a-jedną,wielką klapą. W finałowym odcinku przyjeżdża koleżanka Camilli,Clara i stwierdza,że wie,że Andres to "taki trochę ciapciak,ale jej się podoba" ale nie poznaje go,bo...nie wygląda jak on. Ogólnie to przez te 2 sezony charakter Andres'a się zbytnio nie zmienia,choć już nie jest zły jak w całkowicie początkowych odcinkach. Sezon 3 TBA Relacje Przyjaciele León Verdas- to najlepsi przyjaciele. Służą sobie pomocą,to naprawdę zgrana dwójka. Należeli do paczki. Andres miał mu pomagać na torze,kiedy ten się ścigał,ale Andy w tym czasie zagadywał do Lary. Chłopcy różnią się od siebie wieloma rzeczami,np. León jest mądry,Andres nie bardzo. León jest w szczęśliwym związku z Violettą,a Andres nie może sobie znaleźć odpowiedniej kandydatki na dziewczynę. Patrz: Leónres Maxi Ponte- '''to przyjaciele,od czasu,kiedy Andres (i León) odeszli z paczki. Maxi zakochał się w jego siostrze,Laurze,więc chłopak był na niego bardzo zły i stał się jego tymczasowym "wrogiem",ale później przestał być na niego zły. Sprawę wyrównali na ringu-oczywiście Maxi tchórzył i wcale nie chciał bić się z Andres'em. Bał się,że chłopak coś mu zrobi. Jednak Camilla każe mu robić to,co umie najlepiej: tańczyć (chociaż myślał o spaniu). Nie dość,że Ponte unika uderzenia od Andy'ego,to jeszcze go pokonuje,przez przypadek uderzając tak,że chłopak myślał,że potrącił go tir. Maxi jednak tłumaczy się,że to był przypadek. '''Broduey- '''to przyjaciele. Wykonują razem piosenkę "Are You Ready for the Ride?" wraz z Maxi'm,Napo i Leónem. Koledzy/koleżanki '''Camilla Torres-'''to koledzy od czasu,kiedy Andres (i León) odchodzą z paczki. W losowaniu na lekcji Angie w 1 sezonie są w duecie i z Restó Band śpiewają swoją piosenkę. Raczej w tym czasie Andres'owi podobała się Camilla,później jednak nie i z wzajemnego uczucia tu na pewno nie było. W 2 sezonie Andres (i Maxi) śpiewają piosenkę dla smutnej Camilli i dziewczyna stwierdza,że ich bardzo lubi. '''Francesca Cauviglia-'''to koledzy od czasu,kiedy Andres (i León) odeszli z paczki. Nie spędzają z sobą tyle czasu,co Francesca z Violettą czy Andres z León'em,ale są kolegami. W 2 sezonie Francesca pociesza Calixto,kiedy ten usilnie szuka swojej dziewczyny. Andres myślał przez pewien czas,że ona go kocha. '''Napoleon-'''to raczej koledzy. Wykonują razem piosenkę "Dile Que Si" i "Are You Ready for the Ride?",pierwsza wraz z Leónem,a druga z Maxi'm,Broduey'em i Leónem. '''Violetta Castillo- '''to raczej koledzy od czasu,kiedy Andres (i León) odeszli z paczki. Chłopak został zmuszony do wrobienia Tomas'a w akt wandalizmu,i to co przychodzi mu do głowy to powiedzienie Tomas'owi,że Violetta jest zła i przeciętna,chociaż sam tak nie myśli i potem tego żałuje. Przed tą akcją chłopak stwierdza,że Violetta jest bardzo ładna,mówiąc to do Leóna. Rodzina '''Laura Calixto- to jego siostra. Bardzo się o nią martwi,zwłaszcza,kiedy Maxi chciał z nią chodzić. Kiedy Maxi zaśpiewał i zatańczył dla niej pod oknem,Andres oblał go wiadrem wody. Kiedy jednak umówiła się z Maxi'm w parku,León,wracając z Andy'm z pola golfowego,widzi ich razem. Iż Andres miał przy sobie ubrania Laury,w czasie,kiedy on poszedł po loda,Andres przebrał się za siostrę i zaczął gonić Maxi'ego po całym parku. Mimo to Andres bardzo kocha swoją siostrę i nazywa ją "moje maleństwo." Patrz: Laures Dziewczyny/zdzurzenia 'Andrea-' chodził z nią,ale ona wolała Maxi'ego. Kiedy Maxi powiedział jej,że jej nie kocha,on ją pocieszał. Ich imiona różnią się tylko jedną literką. Kiedy Andrea była w tym samym miejscu z Andres'em,co Maxi,Camilla i Braco,Maxi mówił,że Andrea się ciągle na niego patrzy,puszcza oko,wysyła buziaki itp,ale rudowłosa i obcokrajowiec nie wierzyli mu. Później,w Studio w sali tanecznej Andrea pocałowała Maxi'ego w usta,kiedy nie było Andres'a. Maxi umówił się z Andreą,ale przyszedł Andres. Chłopak z czapką powiedział,że zadzwonił po niego i takim sposobem Andres i Andrea z sobą zrywają,co Andres bardzo ciężko przeżywa. '''Lara-'''podrywał ją na torze,kiedy León jeździł. Ona nie była im zainteresowana i powiedziała,że jedyne,co może mu zaoferować to smar. '''Francesca Cauviglia-'''myślał,że się w niej kocha,gdyż w swojej szafce znalazł list,w którym napisała,że go kocha. Ale ten list był do Marco. Chłopak zaczął panikować,kiedy Francesca pocieszyła go,kiedy nie mógł znaleźć sobie dziewczyny. Powiedziała,że Andres jest przystojny,utalentowany i na pewno szybko znajdzie sobie dziewczynę. Ale kiedy Andres pokazuje Marco list,do Marco,który odebrał Andres,przychodzi Fran i wszystko się tłumaczy. '''Ludmiła Ferró- '''chłopak był przez pewien czas przekonany,iż jest jej chłopakiem. Możliwe dlatego,iż na urodzinach Francesci miał taki sam strój co Tomas,Ludmiła pocałowała go myśląc,że całuje Tomas'a i Andy to sobie "ubzdurał". Dał jej Toby'ego ale ona go zniszczyła. Ludmiła powiedziała że nigdy nie byli,nie są i nie będą razem. Ciekawostki * Umie grać w golfa. * Umie grać na perkusji i gitarze. * Uczęszcza do Studio 21 (Studio On Beat) * Kocha zwierzęta. * Był zmuszony do pomagania Gregorio w jego niecnych planach o Tomas'ie. * To przez niego powstała plama na czole Gregorio. * Możliwe,że Laura jest od niego młodsza. * Kiedy León powiedział,że nie chce już być z Ludmiłą,on stwierdził,że sam się za nią zabierze. * Przez chwilę był przekonany,iż chodzi z Ludmiłą,a ona nawet o niczym nie wiedziała. * Dał Ludmile Toby'ego (Co to Toby? Patrz niżej!) a ona mu oddała tylko głowę Toby'ego. * Miał pluszaka Toby'ego,którego miał od zawsze,ale Ludmiła zniszczyła go i dała mu tylko głowę Toby'ego,a w odc. 52 sezon 1 odbywa się "pogrzeb" Toby'ego,co Andres ciężko przeżywa. * Jest leworęczny. * Przeczekał całą noc w Studio,czekając za Ludmiłą (i zasnął,oczywiście...). * Jak powiedział Maxi,Andres od wielu lat trenuje boks i inne sztuki walki. * Nie toleruje laktozy. thumb|395x395px|Andres w sezonie 1thumb|left|426x426px|Andres w sezonie 2 Kto jest najfajniejszy z chłopców ? Leon Diego Maxi Federico Tomas Andres Alex Napo Broduey Braco Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:"Paczka" Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Uczeń Studia Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Bohaterowie 1 sezonu Kategoria:All for you Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagonisci Kategoria:Milosc leona